YuGiOh Chibi Style!
by QueenofQuidditchGames
Summary: UPDATED FINALLY! One day at the candy store, Malik and myself turn into chibies. One day at home sleeping, and Ryou gets turned into a chibi, along with Yugi. They blame Bakura, but Ryou stands up for him. [YaoiRxB, MxM, YxY]
1. CHIBI!

Kohaku: Hi, there! I am here with a chibi fic this time 'round!

Sakura: We knew it was going to be something like this….don't tell me that we are in it, are we?Kohaku: ….You aren't….but I am.

Sakura: YES! Party!

Marik: You do know that Kohaku-chan replaced you in here stories with Kaoko?

Kaoko: -smirk-

Sakura: -frown- MINE! -hugs Kohaku close-

Marik: 0.0 Are you SURE you didn't make this YURI?!

Kohaku: I'm sure….I'm REALLY sure.Sakura: -is still hugging Kohaku close- She just got a new episode from the new Yu-Gi-Oh season in dub….don't kill her because she watches it, love her because she watches it!

Marik and Kohaku: 0.0 -huddle together in a corner-

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi…. No money is being made off this story.

Chibis & Candy

**Chapter 1**: At The Candy Store  


**Created:** 08/10/04

**Authoress**: Kohaku Sakura Ishtar

-----------------------

_1: At the candy store_

-----------------------

It was an ordinary day in Domino City….except at the Ishtars. Mostly, people knew that they weren't an ordinary family you didn't want to be around. Usually they were fighting or killing each other, or….shudder, making out in places unknown.

Today was one of those days. Except Ishizu was yelling at Marik, because he had made a big mess in the kitchen, and left before cleaning. Ishizu was furious, as you could tell. But of course, she didn't dare threaten him, for she knew what would happen….or might happen to her.

Malik and Kohaku were getting ready to go to the Candy Store called SleepyCat Sweets, and of course, Marik was going with them as well, because he knew something bad was going to happen with them alone together. He knew they were best friends and siblings, but still…

He didn't think he'd even get to the store with Ishizu yelling at him all day. It seemed to never stop. Days were usually like this at the Ishtar residence, ever since Odeon passed away, but still… things were as normal as ever.

"Marik, Ishizu, we're leaving now!"Malik exclaimed happily, standing next to his neesan. He always called Kohaku that, because he was not as close to her as Ishizu was.

"All right you three, but be careful!"Ishizu yelled, but they were all ready long gone. Ishizu sighed, glad that she was able to have some peace and quiet for once.

But when she turned to look at the living room (the mess Marik made in the kitchen was clean)…

"MARIK!"

-----------------------

It seemed that Ishizu's screams could be heard from miles away, but Marik only grinned, not paying attention to them if he did hear them. If he did, he was doing a good job pretending NOT to hear them.

Malik and Kohaku were going through all of the candy the store had to offer…even free samples. Marik knew he was going to have to carry both of them home. Carrying Malik wasn't bad…but Kohaku…er… that was different story.

Sooner or later, they left the store. Malik had 1/3 of the store's candy in his hands, but Kohaku had more than 1/2 of the store's candy.

Marik sighed. "You know, you're going to get a stomach ache…"

"So!"they both exclaimed happily, giggling.

"I am never going here with you two again…"Marik sighed, shaking his head.

Later on, just as they reached home, a glow went over the entire city, enveloping the city in a glow of white light. Everyone fell asleep on the sidewalk they were walking on.

In fact, the whole street fell asleep in certain places.

-----------------------

Ishizu was the first person to wake up. She rubbed her eyes and went to look out the window. Her eyes widened. She saw 2 four year olds on the ground lying beside Marik. The four year olds were obviously Kohaku and Malik, because when they woke up, which was then, they began diving into the candy.

Ishizu ran outside as quickly as possible, and shook Marik awake gently.

"Urg… Ishizu, what time is it?"

"Time to have a talk with Bakura."

Marik blinked, then looked beside him. His eyes widened. Everyone else was awake now, cars were zooming by and everything, and Malik was just about to go on the road if Marik hadn't stopped him. Ishizu's heart would have exploded if Malik had successfully walked onto the road.

"Malik, never do that again. You could get killed,"Marik stated firmly, looking at Malik, who was looking up at him, smiling.

"Okay, Mawik,"he then proceeded to cuddle up with Marik, resting his head on Marik's chest. Even Ishizu couldn't resist the urge to squeal in the site of cuteness.

"I guess we DO have to have a talk with Bakura."

"Mm Hmm. I suspect he is behind this… but…"

"What?"

"What if he isn't?"

-----------------------

Bakura had just woken up. He looked around the apartment, exepcting to see Ryou or someone there, but no one. He started calling out to Ryou.

"Ryou! Ryou, are you here?!"he yelled.

"'Ami! 'Ami! 'elp me!"the little chibi cried. Bakura had raced up to Ryou's room, only to find a bundle of blankets on Ryou's bed, and something squirming in them, trying to escape. He walked over to the bed cautiously, expecting a trap, but when he pulled the covers off gently, he saw a four year old Ryou, looking up at him with big fearful green eyes, filled with tears.

_Oh my Ra, when did this happen? _Bakura picked up Ryou and placed his head on Bakura's chest, letting the chibi cry his heart out.

"'Ami! 'Ami! I was twapped!"Ryou sobbed. "I was scawed…"

Bakura stroked Ryou's white hair. "Don't worry, you're all right now. I think it's time I talk to…"

"TOMB ROBBER!"that had to be Ishizu and Marik. 'I wonder why they are here so…'but when he opened the door, he saw Marik and Ishizu, giving him extremely powerful glares, and Marik was holding a four year old Malik, and Ishizu was holding a four year old Kohaku.

"Okay! Before we jump to conclusions — "

"Look, you even cursed your own hikari!"Ishizu exclaimed.

"No! 'Ami didn' do it!"Ryou exclaimed, looking up from Bakura's shirt, just to glare at the people who accused Bakura of doing something.

"He didn't…?""That's right, dammit!"he shifted his hold on Ryou, who was still glaring at the two. "I would never ever curse my own hikari, so like I said, before you jump to conclusions — "

"TOMB ROBBER!"

They all turned around to see Yami, a VERY angry Yami carrying a VERY small Yugi who was looking up at the others with big purple eyes. Joey, Tristan and Tea were there too.

-----------------------

Chibi Kohaku: Wowee! :) Long chappie!

Marik: -.-U Whatever…. -goes back to watching chibi Malik whacking Bakura over the head with the Millennium Rod, grinning-

Sakura: :) Go Malik! -cheers-

Chibi Kohaku: You go, little bro'!

Malik: :) -insert bigger grin here-

Chibi Kohaku: Um. . . would you review. . . please. . . please. . . PLEASE? I give you candy. . . and maybe a day to spend in your fic with chibi Ryou?

Bakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -whacks Malik and carrys Ryou away-

Malik: WAHHHHHH! -cries-

Marik: BAKA-URA!

Chibi Kohaku: Er… do the good thing! Purple button! -points- BYE! :)


	2. Let's Ditch 'Em!

Chapter 2: Let's Ditch 'Em

* * *

When everyone had appeared at Bakura's door, the tomb robber looked apalled, but not shocked, because he knew for a fact that they would blame him. They did on a lot of ocassions. Mostly weird stuff that only Bakura would do, like switching souls with bodies and changing peoples ages as Bakura had done just then, and other stuff. Or did Bakura do it…?

"I didn't do a bloody damn thing, Pharaoh!"Bakura cursed the Pharaoh to oblivion. He hated him the most out of everyone there.

"He even cursed Ryou!"the brown haired girl, Anzu, shrieked.

"I did not, wench!"Bakura shouted. "I would never harm him and you know it! Maybe it was Marik who did this, ever think of that?"

"Why would Marik curse Malik or Kohaku, though?"Joey asked.

"Well, I don't know!"Bakura exclaimed. "You guys are blaming me for cursing my hikari when you know I would never hurt him so maybe Marik did it!"

Marik and Ishizu sighed. Today wasn't a good day at all.

On the other hand, Yugi, Marik, Ryou and Kohaku had gotten out of their holder's arms and walked over to each other giggling madly.

"Adults awe fighting,"Ryou said.

"Not adults, Wyou,"Malik said. "Teenagews."

"What awe teenagews?"Yugi asked, his wide purple eyes scanning the area.

"Oldew people than us,"Malik answered. "Wanna ditch 'em?"

"Would we get in twouble?"Yugi asked.

Malik had a glint of evil in his eye. "Dat's what I'm hopin' fow."

Yugi looked worried. "But...I down't think I wanna."

"Fine den, wuss,"Malik sneered.

"I dun think I will eithew,"Ryou said, agreeing with Yugi. " 'Kura will wowwy about me. I no want 'Kura to wowwy."

"Wusses,"Malik sneered, huffing. "I'll do it myself, then. You wusses wun awong and wisten to aduwts now, otawy?"

Yugi and Ryou looked at the adults again, who were yelling at each other, accusing other people of doing whatever it was to them.

"Uh...guys?"Kohaku asked.

"Yea?"

"Who's the girl coming are way?"

"Giwl?"Malik asked. "Whewe?"

"Ovew thewe. See?"

"Nu-uh."

"Thewe!"

"**WHEWE?**!"

Kohaku sighed, took Malik's hand, and pointed in a direction. "THEWE!"

A teenage girl with two other people beside her, one a girl and one a boy, who were dressed oddly, came up to them, carrying a kid with silver hair, golden eyes, wearing a red outfit with dog ears...

* * *

A/N: **SORRY**! I couldn't think of anything to write for this chapter! I am so bloody sorry! Here is chapter two and please don't sue me! Thanks for your reviews and I hope you continue to review.

Inuyasha/Yugioh crossover (I'm guessing you could figure that out...lol...)


	3. Inu the Chibi and Marik's bad day

**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine, nor will it ever be. Kazuki Takahashi is rightful owner. Though, I do own Inuyasha … (looks at laywers) Just kidding.

- - -

- -

-

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Chibi Style!**

**Chapter Three**

**Inuyasha The Chibi and Marik's Bad Day**

- - -

- -

-

"I don't wanna go!" the chibi shouted in Kagome's arms. "Wanna find…Naku!"

"Inuyasha, think of what Naraku would think of you in this state," Miroku said. "He'd probably wet his pants laughing so hard."

"And besides," Sango said, playing with a strand of Inuyasha's hair. "Wouldn't want a cutie like you to get hurt."

Inuyasha blushed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't caw me dat."

"Then what should we call you?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha made no comment. They spotted more chibis near them and walked over to them.

"Who are you?" Yami asked curiously.

"I'm Kagome, that's Sango, that's Miroku," Kagome said pointing. "Our friend got turned into a five year old."

"Well, looks like we have the same problem you do."

She nodded.

"All right, since I guess everyone is near our apartment, you can come in," Bakura growled. They walked in and sweatdropped.

"Will this place be enough to hold all of us?" Miroku asked.

"Just … try and make some room, and don't break anything!" Bakura yelled, walking into the kitchen.

"Speak for yourself," Yami grinned. He looked for Yugi, Malik, and Ryou, but didn't find them. Kohaku was asleep in Marik's arms.

"Uh, has anyone seen Yugi, Ryou or Malik?" he asked, alerting everyone in the room.

"Damn, they're gone!" Marik cursed.

Ishizu shook her head sadly. Marik was a hopeless cause, that was for sure. Everyone had to agree on that.

"What's with the freaky hair style?" Kagome asked Marik. Everyone sweatdropped, knowing that would cause Marik to start a fight.

"What's with the short skirt?" Marik immitated Kagome, using a squeaky girl voice.

"Are you mocking me?" Kagome asked, appearing to be shocked.

"Are you mocking me?" Marik sneered.

"Stop it!"

"Stop it!"

Inuyasha had enough. 'No one mocks Kagome,' he thought, biting Marik's nose and kicking him in between the legs. From his position in Kagome's arms, that was hard, but he managed to do it.

"**OW**!" Marik yelled, glaring at the chibi, who was smirking. "**YOU LITTLE…DOG**!" he noticed the dog ears.

Inuyasha growled and again kicked him between the legs, which caused Kagome to giggle.

"**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**!" Marik yelled, massaging his nose. He then proceeded to raise his hands to hit Inuyasha and Kagome, but Miroku put his hand out and yelled, "**WIND TUNNEL!"**

Marik yelled, being sucked into a wind tunnel. Well, almost. Once he was just about to Miroku's hand, the Wind Tunnel stopped, making Marik fall to the ground, his hair more messed up than before.

'_This is just not my fucking day,_' Marik growled.

**TBC**

:D My birthday is tomorrow. I would certainly appreciate it if I got some reviews by then! I promise A Vampire Legacy will be updated soon! It's **NOT** abandoned!


End file.
